Muppets Party Central
Muppets Party Central is a title of the short. It will show before 103 Dalmatians. The short is 7 minutes and 50 seconds long. Plot Fozzie takes the other Muppets to visit his mother's boarding house in Los Angeles for their one-week stay to throw their first house party, but none of the other guests show up. Apparently the gang has a plan to liven up the house. Using Bunsen's inventions, the door stations, they sneak into the party at the Muppet Lodge to steal all their food and Muppet guests, including chickens, penguins, rats, frogs, pigs, cows, sheep, and even monsters and Koozebanians. The supply runs take them through the closet doors of a married couple's bedroom, repeatedly disturbing their sleep. Even animals escape from a nearby zoo and some leave the now-small forest to join the party. Once they have the party fully stocked, Gonzo has to prepare something more exciting. With help from the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Gonzo introduces all the Muppets to his human cannonball act with the help of two doors to land safely into a dolphin-and-seal-infested swimming pool. All the Muppets congratulate Gonzo and the gang for putting together a great party. In the post-credits scene, the parents wake their son up and ask if they can sleep with him, saying that a weirdo is flying out of and into their closets and they're hearing a stampeding herd of cows and flying chickens coming out and in them. Their son replies, "That's what I've been trying to tell you!" Cast Muppet Performers * Steve Whitmire as Kermit the Frog, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Foo-Foo, Rizzo the Rat, Lips, Beaker, Statler, Bean Bunny * Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, Marvin Suggs, Mulch * Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Waldorf, Beauregard, Zoot, one of the Elvises, Kermit Moopet * Bill Barretta as Rowlf the Dog, Dr. Teeth, Pepé the King Prawn, The Swedish Chef, Bobo the Bear, Big Mean Carl, Johnny Fiama, one of the Elvises, Clueless Morgan, Fozzie Moopet, Baby Boss * Matt Vogel as Sweetums, 80's Robot, Floyd Pepper, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Emily Bear, Robin, Pops, Uncle Deadly, Green Frackle, Camilla, one of the Elvises, Mama Fiama, Mad Monty, Janice Moopet, Rowlf Moopet, Constantine * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Wayne, Bobby Benson, Sal Minella, Seymour, Blue Frackle, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Miss Poogy * Tyler Bunch as Thog, Angelo, Lindbergh * Peter Linz as Walter, Skeeter * Alice Dinnean as Wanda * Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Polly Lobster, Leon Additional Muppeteers *Nathan Danforth, David Barclay, Bruce Lanoil, Jim Kroupa, Heather Asch, Tim Lagasse, John Kennedy, Anthony Asbury, Stephanie D'Abruzzo (Vicki), Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Artie Esposito, Victor Yerrid, Drew Massey, Alan Trautman, Julianne Buescher, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph, Carmen Osbahr, Martin P. Robinson, Joey Mazzarino, John Tartaglia, Mike Quinn, Karen Prell, Louise Gold, Ed May, Frankie Cordero Human Cast * David Kaufman as Dad * Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Mom * Cameron Boyce as Son (Steven) Muppets * Muppet Characters (speaking) 80's Robot, Animal, Angelo, Babies, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beauregard, Behemoth, Big Mean Carl, Bill the Bubble Guy, Bobby Benson, Bobo the Bear, Camilla, Chickens, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Clueless Morgan, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil Van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Elvises, Emily Bear, Floyd Pepper, the Flying Zucchini Brothers, Foo-Foo, Fozzie Bear, Frackles, Gonzo, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Lips, Mad Monty, Mama Fiama, Marvin Suggs, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mulch, the Newsman, Polly Lobster, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pops, Rizzo, Robin, Rowlf, Sal Minella, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Skeeter, Statler and Waldorf, the Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Thog, The Moopets, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walter, Wayne and Wanda, Zoot * Background Characters (non-speaking) Ace Yu, Afghan Hound, Aliens, Alfonso D'Bruzzo, Andy and Randy, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Annie Sue, Anthony, Aretha, Armadillo, Artie Springer, Baby Koozebanians, Bananas, Barbara, Baskerville, Beard, Beastie, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Bertha, Betsy Bird, Big Head, Bill (frog), Birds, Bison, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Boo Monster, Bossy Boots, Brewster, Brool the Minstrel, Brown Bear, Bossmen, Bubba, Bubba the Bartender, Bubba the Rat, Bulls, Bugsy Them, Buster Bergman, Butane, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Captain Pighead, Carter, Catgut, Cats, Cheetah, Chip, Chopped Liver, Cinders, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Baker, Cows, Crab, Croaker, Crocodile, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Dead Tom, Deer, Diana, Dodo Bird, Doglion, Dogs, Dolphins, Donkey, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Dragon, Droop, Ducks, Earl, Elephant, Ernest Pleth, Ernst Stavros Grouper, Eugene, the Extremes, Fazoobs, Female Koozebanian, Fern, Fish, Fish Singer,Flash, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Forcryingoutoud Bird, Fox, Frogs, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, Gazelle, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics drummer, Geri and the Atrics tuba player, Gertha, Gil (frog), the Gills Brothers, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Giraffe, Gladys, Gnu, Goat, Goggles, Gorgon Heap, Gorillas, Gramps, Harold (woodpecker), Hilda, Hippopotamus, Horses, Howard Tubman, Iguana, Inkspots, J.G., J.P. Grosse, Jacques Roach, Jack Rabbit, Javas, Jean-Dodd van Clamme, Jill (frog), Jones, Jowls, Kangaroo, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Larry, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lenny the Lizard, Lion, Lobsters, Lou, Louis Kazagger, Lowland Gorilla, Lubbock Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lyle, Mahna Mahna, Male Koozebanian, Manolo and Carlo Flamingo, Maxine,Mean Mama, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Mildred Huxtetter, Miss Belle,Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mo Frackle, Mole, Molly Monster, Moose Head, Mrs. Applebee, Muppaphone, Muppets Tonight band, Mudwell Mudbunny, Muppy, Murray Minstrel, the Mutations, Nigel, Nigel the Conductor, Norman, Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, Old Tom, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Otter, Owl, Parrots, Pelican, Pigeons, Pigs, Pirates, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Polar Bear, Porcupine, Possum, Prairie Dogs, Primitives, Quongo, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Rover Joe, Scruffy, Seals, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Silver Beak, Singing Food, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Slinky Singers, Snake, the Snerfs, Snowths, Spamela Hamderson, Spoonbill, Spotted Dick, Sprocket, Squid, Squirrels, T.R., Terri Springer, Thingy-Thing, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster,the Triple-Header, Trumpet Girl, Tug Monster, Turkey, Turtle, Undertaker, Unicorn, Walleye Pike, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Warthog, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Wesley, Whaddyasay Bird, Whale, Whatnots, Winny, Wolves, Yolanda Rat, Youknow Bird, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra Trivia *The Muppet Boarding House from Muppets from Space, though slightly larger, returns for this short. *David Kaufman and Colleen O'Shaughnessey (having voiced Danny and Jazz Fenton on "Danny Phantom") appear as the married couple who live next door to the Muppets, when they get repeatedly disturbed by more and more Muppet guests and party supplies the gang steal from the Muppet dance party at the Muppet Lodge, through the their closet doors at the bedroom, and into the boarding house, using Bunsen's inventions, two door stations (the ones used to come out of and into closet doors on Monsters Inc. and Monsters University). During the end of the closing credits, the movie mentions that "By the way, just so you know that David Kaufman and Colleen O'Shaughnessey who appear in this short had worked together as Danny and Jazz in Danny Phantom from 2003 to 2007. It's true. See for yourself." *It can take up to 270 Muppeteers to perform during a party sequence in this short. *This short introduces new Muppet characters: six performing Muppet dolphins and eight performing Muppet seals. *This short marks the return appearances of: George, Hilda, Brewster, the Gawky Birds, the Bossmen, the One-Sentence Birds, Fletcher Bird, Doglion, Timmy Monster, Gorgon Heap, Mean Mama, Miss Kitty, Flower-Eating Monster, the Fazoobs, the Koozebanians, Baskerville, Lenny the Lizard, Shaky Sanchez, Angus McGonagle, Louis Kazagger, J.P. Grosse, Fleet Scribbler, Clifford, Johnny Fiamma, Sal Minella, Seymour, Chip, Zondra, Jacques Roach, Mr. Poodlepants, David Hoggselhoff, Flash, Mulch, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Jowls… *Several characters from "Jim Henson's Animal Show" make background cameos in the short, however, most of them have Muppet eyes replacing taxidermy eyes, and the Jake puppet appears without glasses and bowtie. Sprocket and several obscure creatures from "Fraggle Rock" make background cameos too. Category:Muppets Category:Short films Category:Theatrical Short films Category:Disney films Category:Fishbird's Ideas Category:2017